disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Плуто/Галерея/Фильмы и телевидение
Изображения Плуто в анимационных постановках Фильмы Короткометражки plutosquinpuplets2.jpg|Плуто с Фифи в Потомство Плуто windowcleaners6.jpg|Плуто с Дональдом в Мойщики Окон Runaway Brain screenshoot 6.jpg|Плуто в Сойти с ума Mickey's Garden 2.jpg|Плуто в В саду у Микки Pluto Junior 5.jpg|Плуто и его сын-младший Eyes Have It 5.jpg|Плуто с Дональдом в Волшебное око Plutos-housewarming-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg|Плуто с Буч Pluto's Turtle.png Pluto’s Turtle02.png Butch and Pluto.jpg Pluto - Playful Pluto.png The Sleep Walker1.jpg The Sleep Walker2.jpg First Aiders 1.jpg 1952-arbre-3.jpg 1942-somnambule-3.jpg|Плуто ходит во сне 1995-runaway-2.jpg|Плуто в Сойти с ума 1941-camarade-3.jpg salty again.jpg 1932-deed-5.jpg 1932-deed-2.jpg 1936-alpine-4.jpg 1949-berger-5.jpg 1949-berger-2.jpg 1940-envies-2.jpg 1940-envies-3.jpg April-2-1943-private-pluto.jpg 1935-jugement-2.jpg 1935-jugement-3.jpg 1935-jugement-5.jpg 1935-patine-5.jpg 1936-opera-5.jpg Plutos-sweater shock.jpg Plutos blue note happy.jpg Bubble bee gum bubbles.jpg Primitive-pluto-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Mrmousetakesatrip05.jpg Pluto and devil.jpg Capture -23.png Capture -21.png Plutos-heart-throb-c2a9-walt-disney.png Pluto fledgling seeing birds.jpg Food for feudin acorns.jpg Pluto and baby bird.jpg Mickey's Garden-15.png Mickey's Garden-16.png Mickey's Garden-17.png Mickey's Garden-18.png Mickey's Garden-19.png Mickey's Garden-20.png Mickey's Garden-21.png Mickey's Garden-22.png Mickey's Garden-23.png Mickey's Garden-24.png Mickey's Garden-35.png Mickey's Garden-36.png Mickey's Garden-50.png Mickey's Garden-52.png Mickey's Garden-63.png Mickey's Garden-64.png Mickey's Garden-66.png Mickey's Garden-67.png Mickey's Garden-68.png Mickey's Garden-69.png Mickey's Garden-82.png 1935-jardin-3.png Pluto's Judgement Day.png Pluto's Judgement Day 2.png Pluto's Judgement Day 3.png Pluto-singing.jpg Pluto howling like wolf.jpg Ss mpluto img1.jpg Pluto and turtle.jpg Pluto and spike.jpeg Pluto and totem pole.jpg Pluto with feather in collar.jpg Mickey and pluto in hot water.jpg 1937-hawai-4.jpg 1937-quintuples-2.jpg Plutos playmate 4large.jpg Plutos playmate 5large.jpg Plutos playmate 6large.jpg Plutos playmate 7large.jpg Plutos playmate 9large.jpg Plutos playmate 8large.jpg Plutos playmate 11large.jpg Plutos playmate 10large.jpg Plutos playmate 13large.jpg Plutos playmate 12large.jpg 1941-majordome-2.jpg 1941-majordome-3.jpg 1942-junior-2.jpg 1942-mascotte-3.jpg 1945-coyote-5.jpg 1945-coyote-3.jpg 1946-locataires-2.jpg 1946-locataires-5.jpg 1950-coyotes-2.jpg 1950-coyotes-4.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-3.jpg 1950-chiendegarde-4.jpg Mickey introducing pluto to utopia.jpg Goofy on pluto-powered car.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 3.jpg Mickey's Nightmare 2.jpg GALA_PREMIERE.png MICKEYS ELEPHANT.png MAD DOG.png MOOSE HUNT.png PANTRY PIRATE.png MICKEY'S PARROT.png GENTLEMENS GENTLEMAN.png T BONE FOR TWO.png ARMY MASCOT.png VICTORY VEHICLES.png PRIVATE PLUTO.png PLUTO AT THE ZOO.png PLUTO ARMADILLO.png THE EYES HAVE IT.png SPRINGTIME FOR PLUTO.png FIRST AIDERS.png TRADER MICKEY.png MICKEY'S PAL PLUTO.png PURLOINED_PUP.png Rescue dog 14large.jpg Rescue dog 13large.jpg Rescue dog 12large.jpg Rescue dog 11large.jpg Rescue dog 10large.jpg Rescue dog 9large.jpg Rescue dog 8large.jpg Rescue dog 7large.jpg Rescue dog 6large.jpg Rescue dog 5large.jpg RESCUE DOG.png Pluto on toboggan.jpg MAIL DOG.png PLUTO'S BLUE NOTE.png BONE BANDIT.png PLUTO'S PURCHASE.png CAT NAP PLUTO.png HAWAIIAN HOLIDAY.png Pluto about to eat turkey.png Pluto---cold-turkey.jpg Mickey-Mouse-Adventure.jpg Mickey-and-Friends 2.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Pluto Birthday-Cake.jpg Mickey-and-Friends Pluto 1.jpg Pluto trying to make fetch happen.jpg Pluto and chicks.jpg Pluto and turtle2.jpg Mickey seal and pluto.jpg Mickey and pluto in pointer.jpg Pluto and chicks2.jpg Pluto and turtle3.jpg Pluto_sleeping.png Pluto_inside_a_tire.png Butch_chasing_Pluto_into_the_carnival.png Pluto_watering_mouth.png Pluto after the party's over.jpg Pluto 4.jpg Mickey and Pluto on a snowy day.jpg Mickey and Pluto in the snow.png Pluto covered in green paint.png Pluto shocked at wearing a sweater.jpeg Pluto with a girl's wig.png 1949-bourdon-2.jpg 1949-bourdon-4.jpg 1949-bourdon-5.jpg 1950-chaude-2.jpg 1950-chaude-3.jpg 1950-chaude-5.jpg 1944-secours-2.jpg 1944-secours-5.jpg 1944-secours-7.jpg 1945-casanova-8.jpg 1945-casanova-6.jpg 1945-casanova-4.jpg 1945-casanova-3.jpg 1946-tupiles-5.jpg 1946-tupiles-4.jpg 1946-tupiles-3.jpg Pluto about to sleepwalk.jpg 1944-printemps-7.jpg 1944-printemps-3.jpg 1947-chauffe-5.jpg 1947-chauffe-3.jpg 1945-garde-6.jpg 1945-garde-5.jpg 1945-garde-4.jpg 1945-garde-3.jpg 1948-cap-7.jpg 1948-cap-6.jpg 1948-cap-5.jpg 1948-cap-4.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-09.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-06.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-05.jpg 1948-pluto-purchase-03.jpg 1946-frere-8.jpg 1946-frere-5.jpg 1946-frere-3.jpg 1940-carreaux-6.jpg 1940-carreaux-2.jpg Pluto carrying package baby turtle back home.jpg Pluto held up by a baby elephant Bobo.jpg Pluto baby bird.jpg Pluto teaches baby bird how to fly.jpg Little turtle shows Pluto affection.jpg 1949-pull-9.jpg 1949-pull-7.jpg 1949-pull-5.jpg 1949-pull-3.jpg 1951-coldstorage-9.jpg 1951-coldstorage-8.jpg 1951-coldstorage-7.jpg 1951-coldstorage-6.jpg 1951-coldstorage-5.jpg 1951-coldstorage-4.jpg 1947-rescue-8.jpg 1947-rescue-6.jpg 1947-rescue-7.jpg 1947-rescue-4.jpg 1947-rescue-3.jpg 1947-postier-10.jpg 1947-postier-8.jpg 1947-postier-6.jpg 1947-postier-4.jpg 1949-package-8.jpg 1949-package-5.jpg 1949-package-4.jpg 1950-acrobate-8.jpg 1950-acrobate-4.jpg 1950-pluto-instinct-03.jpg 1950-pluto-instinct-05.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-11.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-10.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-07.jpg 1951-pluto-raton-laveur-04.jpg 1939-beach-6.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-09.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-08.jpg 1938-perroquet-mickey-07.jpg 1939-exposition-15.jpg 1939-exposition-14.jpg 1939-exposition-13.jpg 1950-chats-10.jpg 1947-rendez-vous-retarde-03.jpg 1951-plutopia-12.jpg 1951-plutopia-11.jpg 1951-plutopia-10.jpg 1951-plutopia-7.jpg 1951-plutopia-5.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-07.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-06.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-05.jpg 1950-amours-pluto-03.jpg Pluto is sneaking around with bones.jpg ''Принц и нищий Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-619.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-620.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-635.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1047.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1051.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1055.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1887.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2210.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2511.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2553.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2569.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2680.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2685.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2690.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2691.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2759.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-2765.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-133.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-164.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-202.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-259.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-270.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-288.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-612.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-614.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1032.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1036.jpg Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps_com-1168.jpg Микки: Однажды под Рождество Pluto_Mickey's_Once_Upon_A_Christmas.jpg|Плуто в ''Микки: Однажды под Рождество Gift-of-the-Magi-Mickey-Mouse-Pluto-mickeys-once-upon-a-christmas-35932610-528-400.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas21.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas29.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas31.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas32.jpg mickey-once-upon-xmas33.jpg mickeys-once-upon-a-christm.jpg Pluto in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas.jpg Mickey and minnie sledding with pluto.jpg Mickey Minnie Pluto and Figaro in the cozy fireplace.png ''Три мушкетера[[Три мушкетёра: Микки, Дональд и Гуфи|: Микки, Дональд,Гуфи'']] Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-2543.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4425.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4545.jpg|Плуто и Микки в замешательстве. Three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4409.jpg mouseketeers6.jpg Musketeerpluto.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-517.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4562.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4731.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4748.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-4775.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5536.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-5635.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6179.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6185.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6186.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6189.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6779.jpg Musketeers-disneyscreencaps_com-6783.jpg Threemusketeers_711.jpg Musketeer mickey and pluto.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-492.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-493.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-495.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-496.jpg three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-499.jpg Pup-Pluto.png|Плуто как щенок ''Микки: И снова под Рождество Twiceuponaxmas_464.jpg|Плуто в ''Микки: И снова под Рождество Twiceuponaxmas_458.jpg Twice_Upon_a_Christmas_Group.jpg Pluto-MejorNavidad.png Разное Cameos.jpg Телевидение ''Антология Walt Disney Faoutaoy_Thumper5.png 1954-dogs-3.jpg This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg FourTales2.png FourTales5.png OnVacation3.png Juleshow_mickey.jpg 1957-donald-award-08.jpg 1958-four-tales-mouse-06.jpg Клуб Микки Мауса MickeyMouseOpen47.jpg MickeyMouseOpen48.jpg MickeyMouseOpen49.jpg Всё о Микки Маусе PlutoCartoonOpening-Mouseworks.jpg|Обновленная карточка открытия мультфильма Плуто отВсё о Микки Маусе'' и'' Мышиный дом'' Pluto_getting_zonked_out.jpg Pluto_and_a_trunk.jpg Plutos_devil_zapping_plutos_angel.jpg PlutoTiki.jpg|Pluto with Tiki Donald-and-the-aracuan-bird.png Christmas_lights.jpg Pluto_-_angel-devil.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-05.jpg 2005-rigolonsmickey-07.jpg Lovepluto.jpg Madpluto.jpg Mickandpluto.jpg Mickey_and_pluto_at_the_supermarket.jpg Mickey_walking_pluto.jpg Mickey_with_purple_pluto.jpg Mickys_Mistake.jpg Mistake1.jpg Proudpurplepluto.jpg Purple_pluto.jpg Smooch.jpg Street_cleaner_1.jpg Suprisedpluto.jpg 1999-plutochercher-2.jpg 1999-plutochercher-3.jpg Pluto_and_Mickey.jpg Pluto sleeping warmth.jpg Pluto rabbit magic.jpg Minnie scolds Pluto.png Sad purple pluto.jpg ''Мышиный дом Proud pluto.jpg HouseofmouseCameos2.png Pluto_vs_Figaro.jpg Petesnowwhitesmug.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockattackpete.jpg Desotoattackpete.jpg Dodgerlafayettejockchasepete.jpg Napoleontitoattackpete.jpg Desotochasepete.jpg Napoleontitochasepete.jpg Francisattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupsattackpete.jpg Dalmatianpupschasepete.jpg Francischasepete.jpg Titoattackpete.jpg Titochasepete.jpg Pluto_vs_figaro.jpg Ladytramppluto.png House of mouse Where's Minniegargoyles.jpg House of mouse Where's Minnie dwarfs.jpg The Best Christmas of All.JPG HouseOfMouseGroup.jpg Pluto lipstick.jpg Pluto conducting.jpg Minnie thanking Pluto.jpg Клуб Микки Мауса PlutosTale_-_Prince_Pluto.jpg|Плуто как принц в ''Клуб Микки Мауса PlutosTale - Prince Pluto and Princess Bella.jpg|Плуто и Белла как принц как принцесса в Клуб Микки Мауса MinniesMasquerade_-_Space_Alien_Pluto.jpg|Плуто как космический пришелец''Клуб Микки Мауса'' GoofyBabysitter_-_Pluto_Puppy.jpg|Плуто как щенок в Клуб Микки Мауса эпизод Гуфи няня. Bowing_to_the_King_or_Prince.png Mickey_Clubhouse_characters.png Prince_Pluto_-_Minnierella.png PrincePlutoFoundASlipper.png Multiple goofys.jpg Mickey mouse clubhouse pilot.jpg|Плуто и его друзья в пилотном эпизоде Клуб Микки Мауса Space Captain Donald.jpg TOodles with the clubhouse gang.jpg ''Микки Маус Pluto_Mickey_Mouse.png Dog-Show-Plutos-Debut.jpg MG&P_Dog_Show.png Dog_show.jpg Pluto and Mickey in space.png Lost in space.png Pluto workout.jpg Minnie and Pluto (Doggone Biscuits).jpg Minnie and Pluto (Doggone Biscuits) 1.png Smiling mickey and pluto.jpg Pluto coned.jpg Mickey-mouse-post1.jpg Mickey Pluto Coned.jpg Mickey Mouse No Cooking.jpg Mickey Mouse No Hiking.jpg Mickey Mouse No 1.png Dream4.jpg Микки и весёлые гонки Mickey and the Roadster Racers.png Ready, Get Pet...GO PLUTO! 1.jpg Разное Pluto_Quack_Pack.png|Камео Плуто в ''Кряк-Бряк Pluto_in_recess.jpg|Камео Плуто в Переменка Mickey_pluto_55_rambler_ad.jpg en:Pluto/Gallery/Films and Television